The Dress
by tivamcabby5
Summary: "She stood there for a second, waiting. 'Open your eyes, Jules,' Shawn told her. She did. What she saw in the mirror both confused and amazed her." Pure Shules fluff involving a dress store, a box, and plenty of kissing. Rated T to be safe. Oneshot.


**The Dress**

**By tiva_mcabby5**

**A/N: This is my first **_**Psych **_**story and it is loosely based off a dream I had last night (which was probably a combination of watching too much **_**Say Yes to the Dress**_** and prom dress shopping, and watching plenty of **_**Psych**_**). Enjoy and please review! This is based off a picture I saw for "Juliet Takes a Luvvah", which is the second episode of season seven.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Shawn, Juliet, Chief Vick, and **_**Psych **_**belong to USA and the wonderful mind of Steve Franks. **

o0o0o0o0o0o

Juliet O'Hara had just been given an undercover assignment at an online dating convention, much to the dismay of her boyfriend of nearly a year, Shawn Spencer. After her boss, Chief Karen Vick, had told her about the assignment, she gathered her things and left to go shop for a dress. She didn't actually need any help, but when Shawn offered to tag along, she smiled and thanked him.

The duo hopped into Juliet's green VW bug and left the SBPD headquarters.

"Where are we off to, m' lady?" Shawn asked, pushing a lock of Juliet's hair behind her ear.

Jules smiled and explained, "Joanna's Bridal. It's just down the road."

Shawn raised his eyebrows at "bridal", which Juliet saw. "Relax, Shawn. They sell evening and prom dresses as well. We are looking for an evening gown."

"I knew that," he said, feigning relief. He nonchalantly put his hand in his pants pocket to make sure _it_ was still there. In all actuality, the fact that this store sold wedding dresses made him very excited.

Jules pulled into the parking lot of Joanna's Bridal and parked her car. Shawn quickly unbuckled, opened his door, and raced around to Juliet's side of the car before she even took the keys out of the ignition. He opened her door and took her hand, helping her out of the car.

"Shawn," she said, giggling. "We're going shopping. This isn't a date."

"Any time I get to spend with you, Jules, is most definitely a date."

"I love you," she told him, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Mmm. I love you, too." He took her hand and they walked up to the store.

Once inside, the couple was immediately bombarded by multiple employees, all too eager to help Juliet find "the dress". Quickly she explained that she was _not _shopping for a wedding dress today. Shawn noted that she said "today", meaning someday was definitely an option.

They were led by a consultant named Natalie to the section that housed about a hundred different evening gowns. Short, long, fitted, loose, and in every color imaginable. Shawn noticed that while Juliet was trying to appear grateful for Natalie's help, she was very annoyed that she and Shawn couldn't just shop by themselves. Shawn wasn't really there to even shop, but he was there to lend his opinion. Of course, his opinion was always going to be that Juliet looked stunning, but she didn't know that.

"So, Juliet, are you looking for a long or short dress? What's the occasion?"

Jules looked at Shawn in mild annoyance. He gave her hand a squeeze and she smiled her thanks for his support. She turned back to the consultant and explained, "I'm actually looking for one of each."

"Okey dokey!" Natalie replied.

Juliet looked at Shawn and he mouthed Natalie's words, mocking her. Juliet smiled. God, he loved it when she smiled.

When Juliet turned back around, Natalie already had several dresses draped across her arms. "Okay, you love birds," she said, glancing at Shawn and Juliet's joined hands. "Time for Juliet to come with me!"

They reluctantly let go of each other's hands and Juliet followed Natalie to a dressing room. Shawn took a seat outside of Juliet's door. Natalie got Juliet situated and then left. She explained to Shawn that since it was prom season, they were very busy and she couldn't stay. If they needed anything, all they had to do was find her and she'd be happy to help.

Shawn thanked her and waited for Juliet to come out. "Shawn?" she called out.

"Yeah, babe?" He was thankful that they were in a fairly secluded section of the store, as he was the only man within sight.

"Can you help me zip up my dress?" She opened the door and turned around, revealing a short, bright blue dress. Shawn stood and gently pushed Juliet's hair over one shoulder before gingerly grabbing the zipper and pulling it up so the dress actually covered her back and bra clasp. He snuck in a quick kiss on her cheek before she turned around to face him.

"Wow, Jules," he whispered.

She made a face. "You really like it? I think it might not be fancy enough."

Shawn was still speechless. He just stared at her. She looked beautiful.

"Shawn, say something."

"Jules, you look fantastic."

"Thank you. I'll keep it in mind." She kissed him on the cheek and went back into the dressing room.

About an hour and several dresses later, Juliet still hadn't found anything that lived up to the first dress. Juliet's patience was growing thin, but Shawn was having a great time. He got to look at the most beautiful woman in the world try on dresses that made her look even more stunning. When Jules only had one dress left to try, Natalie came back. Shawn knew it was time to put his plan in motion. He called out to Jules that he was going to the bathroom. He pulled Natalie aside and told her his plan, and then had to shush her when she squealed with delight. She ran off to find what Shawn needed.

"I'm back, Jules," Shawn called out.

"This dress isn't even worth showing. It's too big and it's ripping. Just let me change into my clothes and I'll be out in a second."

"Wait, Jules. Natalie found one more dress for you."

"Juliet?" Natalie asked. "I found this dress for you and I think it's going to be perfect. In fact, we don't want you to see it until you are out here looking in a mirror."

"So close your eyes, babe!" Shawn said excitedly.

Juliet did as she was told and opened the door for Natalie.

Juliet was still in the last dress she had tried on, so all Natalie had to do was unzip it and instruct Juliet when to step into the new dress. Jules couldn't see this mystery dress, but she could tell that it was strapless and floor length. It was also fitted to her waist and then it flared out. She felt Natalie lace up the back like a corset, but the dress was very comfortable.

Meanwhile, Shawn was outside, anxiously waiting for his girlfriend to step out in the mystery dress. He thought back over the past few months. He had moved in with her, which had sparked serious conversations about their future. They both wanted to get married, but they wanted to wait a little. Of course, that was three months ago. Shawn hadn't waited a little. He'd waited _a lot_.

When she opened her door, Juliet heard Shawn gasp. _What am I wearing?_ she thought. _Shawn is actually speechless._ She felt Natalie position her in front of the mirrors and heard some shuffling behind her. She stood there for a second, waiting.

"Open your eyes, Jules," Shawn told her. She did. What she saw in the mirror both confused and amazed her.

She stared at herself in disbelief. She was wearing a beautiful dress with lace and beading and a perfect sweetheart neckline. And it was white.

"Shawn...this is a wedding dress," she said in bewilderment.

"I know," he answered.

Juliet slowly turned around and saw her boyfriend on bended knee, beaming and holding an open black velvet box.

"Oh my God, Shawn," she whispered.

He couldn't stop smiling. "Juliet O'Hara, I have loved you since that day you stole my seat at that diner. I am so sorry it took me five years to say anything. You have the secret decoder ring to my heart, and I love you so much. You make me the happiest man in the world, and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me. Jules, will you marry me?"

Juliet pulled him to his feet and into a searing kiss. When they broke apart they were both smiling from ear to ear. "Is that a yes?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. Yes, Shawn Spencer, I want to marry you."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I love you, Jules," he told her as he kissed her again. They broke apart reluctantly as they remembered they were in public. He took his grandmother's ring from the box and gently slid it onto Juliet's ring finger on her left hand.

"Oh, Shawn, it's beautiful."

"You deserve the best, Jules."

By now a small crowd had gathered around the couple and had begun to clap and cheer. Shawn and Juliet finally noticed this but they could care less.

Juliet kissed him again. It would be the first of many as they began this new part of their lives.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and it wasn't too fluffy. I just needed some Shules to hold me over until the premiere in ONE WEEK. (Can you hear me fangirl screaming?)**

**Please keep the reviews fairly nice.**

**-TM5**


End file.
